All the Things She Said
by seaofeyes
Summary: Alex loves Justin. Justin loves Alex. Alex wants this relationship to happen. Justin doesn't. THIS STORY WILL HAVE THREE PARTS. THIS IS PART ONE. The ratings may increase throughout all three parts.
1. Open Your Eyes

**A/N: I'm baaaacccck and here to stay. This new Jalex fic will be a trilogy (or maybe more depending on reviews). And with every Jalex fic I will EVER write, there will be no cop out by adoption. It will be pure incest. And if you don't like it, simply leave. (:**

**Anyway, here we goo.. I'm soo excited. Oh and I don't own Wizards. But I wish I owned David Henrie (: 33**

**

* * *

**

** All the Things She Said**

** Chapter One: Opened My Eyes**

" _Being with you has opened my eyes_**"**

** -t.A.T.u., All the Things She Said**

Alex sat in her room "doing homework". She wasn't actually doing her homework, of course, but instead was planning her next attack on her brother Justin.

Sure, playing practical jokes on her easy target of a brother might sound like any other sibling rivalry relationship known to man; but there was an actual meaning.

Ever since she was born, Alex Russo got everything her way. Maybe it was because she was the only girl in the family besides her mom but she liked to think it was because of her sneaky ways. She was trouble. But even though she was annoying and sometimes disrespectful, only one person saw her other side.

Alex believed that she should be able to get whatever she wanted. And for the longest time she did. But there was one thing she wanted that she couldn't have.

Justin.

Oh, she knew it was wrong to think about Justin like that. So she didn't. She brushed her feelings aside as a 'project'. She also claims it was recent, this project of hers. But it all started really when she was eight.

Justin was now ten at this time and he was entering that phase of angst against your sister. He was soon 'too cool' to be seen with Alex. Alex didn't like this at all. So the pranking began. Itching powder in his soap and at dinner, fake mice instead of steak. She had hoped that this would bring him back to her but he didn't budge.

She grew older and it soon turned into more than just pranking. She was in love. With her brother. They were on better terms now but she kept up her antics for appearances.

She was fed up with her always looking at him with girls like Juliet. Even though it might be illegal, she was going to try. He was just going to have to admit his feelings back.

* * *

**Justin's POV**

_Brown eyes _ran back and forth through my mind. I smiled as I dreamed about the memories between me and Alex. Since I was eight, I've been in love with her.

But they were still wrong. And the feelings could never be reciprocated. Alex would laugh or most likely call the police. Plus, I should wait for Juliet. She'd be better for me. But Alex…she's different. She has her side that just is a defense mechanism to push everyone away. Then she has this sweet side that shows that she really cares. She rarely shows it, but when she does it's beautiful. She's beautiful.

But I need to stop. I woke myself out of my dream only to have my face come in contact with a whipped cream pie.

"Alex!" I said in a fit of fury.

"I've always wanted to do that like they do in cartoons but thought it was too lame. But man, that was worth it," she said while moving her finger among the cream lining my face and eating it. It made me angry at what she did, but I had to admit that it was kind of…hot.

I shook my head as if I was trying to get the thought out of my head and jumped out of bed. I shot her a death glare and went to the bathroom.

I looked at the mirror, at myself. The monster. I took the towel and wiped my face. I couldn't look at myself anymore. I went into the shower, and looked down. Oh no.

The fact that I just got hard from that shows how disturbing I am.

* * *

**A/N: Slow start but ehh. It will be a trilogy, like I said. And I think you'll like it. So reviewww babes!**


	2. I See the Truth

**A/N: Thanks to iheartdisney128 for my first review on this story. I love her story Baby, Its Fact. I'm sick today so I'm going to update a lot. Hope that's okay. So heree wee goo (:**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: I See the Truth**

** " Let me see you stripped down to the bone,**

** Let me see you crying just for me."**

** -Stripped by Shiny Toy Guns**

**Alex's POV**

I'm going to tell him. Just get out with it. Old fashioned admission of feelings. With a memory erasing spell if all goes wrong. I can't take it anymore. He's inside my mind all the time. Those eyes that are a crystal cross between pale blue and light green. I don't think I can restrain myself any longer.

Therefore I'm going to tell him. After dinner. In the lair.

I race, breathless, to Justin's room.

I find him wrapped in a towel and my mind goes blank. My heart finally gives my brain an image of me pushing Justin against the wall as I kiss him and move my hands towards his waist. I shake my head and look back at him.

"Alex, get out of my room," he says, with slightly pink cheeks. I feel myself getting redder as I hurry out the door. I shut it almost all the way but stop. I came here for a reason.

"Justin?" I say, even though I know he can hear me.

"Yes, Alex?" He replies, while sighing.

It seems so hard to spit out the words as I try not to eye him though the crack of the door while he's changing.

"Meet me in the lair at 8:00. After dinner," the words seem to escape my mouth. It came out more like 'meetmeinthelairat8afterdinner' but he seems to hear.

"Alright. Why?" he says, skeptic.

"I really need to talk to you," I don't think I can stress it further but bye his tone when he replied it seemed he saw my alarm.

"Of course. Alex, I'm always here for you," he says with sympathy. I know this is true, but after tonight it won't be so. My heart drops at these words even though they are meant to console me. I walk away, with aches in my body.

Time for school.

* * *

**Justin's POV**

Ah. School. My favorite place in the world. But today, that isn't the case.

When Alex came in my room, with shaking hands, I became aware of why she wanted to see me tonight.

She had found out.

I knew this had to happen someday, I just wish I could have more time with her before.

I walked from class to class devising ways to get my stuff out of the house before my parents could kick me out. Alex would tell our parents. They, in turn, would kick me out.

I was a danger to Alex.

I never meant to hurt her.

But I don't know how I can restrain myself anymore now.

With her knowing and her rejection, I don't think I could live with myself.

Looking at her with other guys was torturous. And after tonight, my life without Alex would be the death of me.

I know how dramatic that sounds.

But unfortunately it's true.

I arrived home before Alex. So that I would have time to formulate replies to her question.

She would have to face the monster of me. This was a feat I just can't deal with.

In a sudden thought, I rushed out of the sandwich shop and onto Waverly place with no certain direction.

I needed to get away from here.

* * *

A/N: I know it might seem like its moving fast but it's really not. You'll just have to read next chapter which will probably be up soon considering I have nothing else to do. Hehehe. Revieww to make me feel better (:


	3. One Single Blow

****

A/N: I'm not getting many reviews as I wanted but whatever. This is just too fun to stop. (: Read the first few chapters of my other Jalex fic 'Unintended'(it's alooooott more in character than this one) if you haven't already. I'm going to update that next. Why? Cuz I'm superwoman. Oh, I also feel really impersonal by not telling you about me. My name is Cait or Caity if you'd like. I love to sing and my favorite band is the Jonas Brothers. Right now I'm listening to Mean by Taylor Swift. Hence, the name of this title. Music is my life. And I want to marry David Henrie. Will I? No, probably not. But I like to imagine so. I'm fourteen and I'm still sick ): Pooey. I'm going to the doctor today though. I might have strep which I got from my stupid brother. Okay, well y'all don't care so I'm just going to get writing now. Bye. Oh and enjoy. Now bye. BYE.

* * *

** Chapter 3: ****One Single Blow**

"_I'll bet you got pushed around  
Somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now  
'Cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know"_

**-Mean by Taylor Swift**

**

* * *

**

**Alex's POV**

I never got to tell Justin what I wanted to.

But this time it wasn't me backing out.

It was him.

He must have found out and couldn't face me.

Because he doesn't feel the same.

I cried for a while. But I 'manned up' and decided to wait by the door until he comes home.

He's Justin. He'll come home eventually.

It's not like him to deny authority.

And when he does come, I'll tell him.

I think.

I'm not quite sure yet.

* * *

**Justin's POV**

I walked into the sub station to see Alex, asleep at the table closest to the door. I rolled her eyes. Alex was being really weird lately. I mean, even before she found out about…me.

She's been too nice. And I don't deserve it.

I tried walking quietly around her but she stirred and was soon up.

She seemed upset for being woken up but when she came to, she put on a big smile.

'Justin," she said, coming out of her seat at table 11.

I could have kept walking to my room but I lost myself in her eyes.

'Justin, I love you. More a sister would,"

In that moment, my heart sped up. She loves me. I could get everything I ever wanted. It would be hard, of course, it would be illegal. In this alternate universe, we could be free.

'Is this a joke?' I asked, just to be sure.

'No…' she said, putting her head down. She was ashamed. She really did love me.

At that point, I knew what I had to do.

'I'm sorry Alex, I don't love you back,' I said.

The words hurt like knives to say. I couldn't even imagine what she was feeling.

Her head popped up to face me.

She ran up the stairs, crying mercilessly. I really am a monster.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I really don't know why I'm crying. I should have known he wouldn't love me back.

I'm a freak. An incestual freak. I'm stupid and I'm a brat. That's why he doesn't like me.

But I know that's not the real reason why. We're siblings. Blood relation. It's gross to even THINK like that. There's a reason why it's illegal.

I SHOULD be thanking him for saying no. He saved me from experiencing jail time.

Not that I wouldn't do well in jail. But it doesn't matter, I'd end up there soon anyway. Might as well have fun doing it. I honestly wouldn't care what others thought.

I'M A MONSTER.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I REALLLY hated this chapter. It's really short. Probably because I wanted to update my other story (which I'm doing now kiddos). Remember, this is going be a long story. So don't expect it to be right in your face happy fairy tale. Because I'm sorry, but that's not how it'd work. Justin and Alex wouldn't just be like "I love you. Let's get married,". There has to be some push and shove. So really I'm asking you guys to not give up yet. I know it's moving faster and OOC but it's moving towards getting better. So yeah. Read my other Jalex fic and you might like it better. Updating it now. Oh and listen to that Taylor song it's amazing. (: I love you all .**


End file.
